Capacitors are essential components to many integrated circuits (ICs), such as sample-and-hold circuits, analog-to-digital (A/D) circuits, digital-to-analog (D/A) circuits and resonant circuits, switched-capacitor and continuous-time filters, as well as to many radio frequency (RF) applications. Capacitors are extensively used for many logic and other applications in the semiconductor manufacturing industry and are integrated into various different types of semiconductor devices. Due to higher integration requirements to minimize costs associated with IC fabrication processes, the semiconductor manufacturing industry strives toward economization of each process step and minimization of chip size, while maximizing quality and functionality to the extent possible. Due to these trends of miniaturization or scaling of ICs to provide smaller ICs and improved performance, capacitor designs that are low area consuming and have high capacitance density are highly desirable. However, conventional metal-on-metal (MOM) capacitor structures consume large areas and have low capacitance density.